


"Worth it!"中文版

by Artemis_Dreamer, assisapple



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Autobots - Freeform, Decepticons - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, Mild Gore, Not Canon Compliant, PWP, Shameless Smut, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, interface-related injuries
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Dreamer/pseuds/Artemis_Dreamer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/assisapple/pseuds/assisapple
Summary: This entire war would never have begun if only Megatron hadn't been so perpetually, overwhelmingly sexually frustrated.---In which two chilling realizations are made. Optimus is doomed.如果不是因为威震天总是在对接中得不到满足，这场战争或许就不会开始。---擎天柱的脑海中出现了两个令他颤栗的想法，他完蛋了。





	"Worth it!"中文版

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis_Dreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Dreamer/gifts).
  * A translation of ["Worth it!"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790994) by [Artemis_Dreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Dreamer/pseuds/Artemis_Dreamer). 



> 超糟糕的PWP设定
> 
> 应该是变形金刚：领袖之证的世界观，但没有严格参照。

威震天首先是个军品，拥有充满恫吓力的巨大机体，每一寸都散发着致命的威胁与吸引，对擎天柱来说，尤其是他的输出管。

它和威震天的机体颜色一致，但这并没有减少它的吸引力，护星公并没有在上面安些乱七八糟的装饰品，因为光是看到它的尺寸就足以吓跑最有经验的服务机，根本不需要多费口舌推销它。

此时这根粗壮的输出管正埋在领袖的接口中，随着威震天的戳刺将他带上今天的第五次高潮。

擎天柱的大脑一片空白，被潮水般涌来的疼痛和快感淹没，但一个有趣的想法却突然在他的处理器中扎根。

如果不是因为威震天总是在对接中得不到满足，这场战争或许就不会开始。

不管他想表现得如何精明，霸天虎首领向来是个遵从自己内心的欲望的人：威震天想要变革，于是他挑起战争；他开始渴望权利，于是战争逐渐白热化；他毫无止尽地追求战争带来的愉悦，于是战争僵持了几百万年之久。

然而所有这些欲望，都是护星公内心挫败的表现，是无法得到满足的焦躁感。他想好好地来一场对接。

这不足为奇，擎天柱心不在焉地思索，他的机体在猛烈的高潮中颤抖着，接口因快感的过度刺激而绞紧，护星公在大腿和颈部管线上留下的牙印与划痕开始向外渗出能量液，塞伯坦的领袖，至高无上的权利者，此时在威震天侵略性的欲望下震颤不已。

如果霸天虎首领能把擎天柱拆成一辆废弃损坏的破车，也难怪在漫长的战争中他选择了单身主义：没有人有资格能成为他的伴侣。

高潮的余韵渐渐散去，威震天依旧野蛮地压制住领袖，擎天柱的心思不由得跑偏。如果霸天虎首领愿意，他能直接把领袖拆进急救室；红蓝机体将会变成一摊废铁，零件错位，管线撕裂，能量液会从开裂的装甲缝隙中流出来，其他机体更小的TF会在威震天的蛮力下直接报废。

擎天柱绝望地挺起脊背，迎接又一次过载，蓝色的光镜由于精疲力尽而开始暗淡，发声器在尖叫中变得嘶哑，但威震天依然意犹未尽地在瘫软的机体中冲撞，他的体力与欲望几乎无穷无尽。一个可怕的想法在领袖脑海中盘旋。

他将成为威震天的下一个受害者——而领袖将享受今后的每一秒。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 我对发这篇MOP出来一点也感到羞耻，模模糊糊的MOP才是好MOP。
> 
> 欢迎任何读后反馈。


End file.
